Question: Rewrite $\dfrac{7}{50}$ as a decimal.
Explanation: We can rewrite $\dfrac{7}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{7 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{14}{100} $ $\dfrac{14}{100} = 0.14$